Me, The Heavenly Kings and the Champion
by Beverii
Summary: Elite Four member or Champion X Reader. I'm always into the romance. Rated T for language.
1. Lance: Champion

**AN: I've been gone for ages, eh guys?**

**Regarding the TF2 fanfiction, I would like to say thanks for all the positive feedback! I am quite taken aback by the amount of positive feedback I got. The idea came quite randomly, ahaha. I know I'm not done with it, and I might finish it once I get back from my Melbourne trip :)**

**Also, I've been playing Pokemon again! Ah, nostalgia. This time I'm writing a series of Elite Four/Champion X Reader chapters. Again, suggestions are welcome :) If you want me to do females such as Lorelei...Pheobe...Glacia...just tell me! I'll be happy to, especially for the male audience. Ahahaha...**

**No particular order, though. Repeats may come about if desired.**

* * *

><p><em>Lance: Champion.<em>

Ah yes, Lance.

You've known him for...how long? You probably lost count by now. All you recalled was the red head hugging his new found Dratini and you cuddling your starter Pokemon. Next thing you knew both of you were challenging each other to battles extremely frequently and building up your friendship. It was hard to decipher who was stronger because there was never a particular order on who won or who lost.

Eventually, the battles died down and not only have your Pokemon starting bonding, but so did you and Lance. You both were inseperatable.

"Hey! Hey [Y/N]!" Lance suddenly said while you both were taking a walk in Celadon Department Store. "Yeah, Lance?" You replied, stopping in your tracks and turning to him. He suddenly had a cape on and was running up towards you. "How do I look?" The enthusiastic red head asked, turning a few rounds to show off the black cape he wore.

You giggled lightly, "Like Batman gone wrong!" Lance pouted and crossed his arms, "I think it makes me look like a Champion." You tilted your head curiously, "Champion?" Lance nodded, "Yeah! One day, maybe I'll be a Champion." He took out a few coins and placed it on the counter before walking with you to the exit with that silly cape on.

You frowned, "But if you become Champion, we won't see each other as often as we do now." You couldn't really bear to lose Lance; he was the only person you ever confided in and he was your best friend. Not seeing him even for one day was a nightmare. Lance pondered for a moment, and he frowned slightly too, "Well that's true...Hey why don't you become Champion too then?"

"No way!" You rejected immediately, "You were always better than me in battling. I don't deserve that title!" You always felt humble about your abilities and often bragged about Lance's instead. The dragon tamer was fantastic and although truthfully you were at his level, you just didn't want to look arrogant.

Both of you exited the department store and took a seat at the fountain area. "Besides, I wouldn't look good in that cape." You jokingly added. "If I look like Batman gone wrong you'd look like Batgirl gone wrong then." Lance stuck out his toungue. You laughed and he laughed too.

Both of you were children back then.

Eventually, both of you grew up to adults. You had your own apartment, and lived in Mahogany Town, just nearby Blackthorn City where Lance still lived. He'd often visit you and you'd often visit him. And with the extension of the PokeGear, both of you chatted non stop till late at night.

And then, that one night, you came out of your bathroom after a nice, hot shower and your PokeGear rang. You quickly picked it up, "Hello? Lance?" "Hey, [Y/N]! Fantastic news!" Your eyebrows raised, "What's up?"

"I've gained the Champion title!"

Bang. No way. That meant neither of you could talk often. It won't be like old times anymore. He'd spend his time with the Elite Four more than you, and it hurt you bad.

"...[Y/N]? Are you there? Hey, talk to me."

You were speechless.

"Are you alright? I was actually about to ask you if I could come over tomorrow. [Y/N]? Are you there-"

_Click!_

"Shit!" You cursed after hanging up, despite it being rude. Tears filled your eyes. He'd spend his time in the League, not his hometown. You quit battling because you felt it wasn't your thing; there was now way you'd battle the Elite Four just to see him. Your Ninetales (AN: Hope you don't mind the Pokemon. I like Ninetales. Haha.) poked you gently in the cheek in an attempt to comfort you and made a sound. Smiling slightly, you pet the Pokemon affectionately and cried.

The next night was not what you expected.

There was a knock on the door and you hesitated. "[Y/N]? You're not going to leave me trapped in the rain right?" Yeah, it was raining. Rather heavily too.

The knock grew louder.

"Hey, come on. You can't be that upset. Right? Don't be like this. Please!"

He was literally begging you to open. His voice was cracking.

Eventually, you gave in. You opened the door just slightly, to see your best friend soaked from head to toe and a Dragonite beside him, looking as hurt as him.

You didn't say anything though. You kept silent. Finally, you opened the door wide enough so you both were facing each other.

You couldn't tell if it was the rain or not, but your best friend was most likely...crying?

Ah, fuck this.

You jumped into his arms. Screw the fact he was damp and screw the rain. It wasn't the first time both of you hugged, but somehow this one felt different. A lot more passionate.

"You can't just leave like this." You mumbled against his shoulder, his hands stroking your back. You felt Lance sigh deeply, as if he was thinking. "I never thought I had to leave so suddenly either. I'm sorry."

Both of you pulled back, and he smiled at you, pushing your hair behind your ears. "You can do fine without me. I'm sure."

"...I'll miss you." You replied, looking down. "And I will too. I'll visit you, definitely." He assured, ruffling your now damp hair.

Dragonite suddenly made a cry and gave Lance a sudden push. It looked rather upset. "What!" Lance yelped, turning sharply at his Pokemon. It pushed him harder. You giggled, "He's saying you aren't done yet." Dragonite nodded quickly, pushing his trainer _again. _After mumbling about his stupid dragon pokemon, the red head turned back to you, regained his composure, and swiftly pecked you on the cheek.

Then he turned back to the Dragonite. "Happy?" He asked, blushing deeply. You were blushing yourself, taken aback by this sudden action. Dragonite...shook his head. "Aw come on." Lance whined. You raised your hand, "No Dragonite. It's fine." The Pokemon looked as if it wanted to protest but you smirked at it, which caused the Pokemon to give in.

"I'll see you soon then, yeah?" Lance said, scratching his neck nervously. You nodded, "Of course you will."

There was a silence, and neither of you dared to say anything for a short moment. Both of you just looked at each other, smiling. He leaned in, hand on your shoulder as he pulled you closer, and pressed his lips lightly against your's. A kiss in the rain was not what you expected, but why the hell not?

He pulled back slowly, a hand on your waist and another on your cheek. "We never really talked about becoming more than just friends right?" Lance whispered, pressing his forehead against your's. You chuckled, "It was a stupid thought back then." The dragon tamer smirked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Champion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah. This is corny. Goodness! This was HARD because Johto and Kanto are <em>right next to each freaking <em>_other_ and they_ share the same League._ I kinda presumed that if you were Champion or part of the Elite Four you kinda have to stick yourself in the building and WAIT for GOD DAMN TRAINERS. Which kind of sucks really because you would barely have time to go out and walk without people wanting to challenge you. And less time to call your friends. ...Does that make sense?**

**Either way hope you like story overall. I did it in the plane where there was turbulence and watching a movie so it was hard to concentrate.**


	2. Will: Psychic

**AN: Ah Will. Your mask never fails to amuse me so.**

* * *

><p><em>Will: Psychic.<em>

"THIS...is your card!" Will exclaimed proudly, pulling out a 2 of hearts on front of you. Your eyes widened and you grinned. "No way, I still don't believe you're psychic. Come on, one more round!"

Will smirked proudly before shuffling the cards once more. "My my, [Y/N]! You still don't believe me. Let's cut the card game thing and let me read your mind." You raised your hands in protest, "No way," You said, still smiling.

Both of you were in the park nearby Goldenrod City, sitting at the bench under a nice shady tree and enjoying a summer day. It was warm, bright, and the shady tree just made things better. Not to mention spending time with an Elite Four member, and your long time crush.

He was a curious boy, a user of Psychic-type Pokemon and he definitely had his reasons for favoriting them. You came to a silly conclusion that he himself was psychic, so you asked him. Right now you didn't know if he was showing off or he really _is_ psychic.

And beside him was his Xatu, who was flapping its wings enthusiastically. It gave out a cheerful cry whenever Will guessed your card right. But now, you crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows, "I still don't believe you." Will tapped his chin and thought for a moment.

"Ah! Your favorite type is [your favorite type]! Am I correct?" Will proclaimed, lifting his finger with joy. "I was quite sure I told you that when I first met you." You recalled, trying to burn his spirits. "Nope I don't remember." He said, shaking his head.

He pet his Xatu affectionately before turning back to your grinning face, "So, how else do you want me to prove I am psychic?" You shrugged, "I don't know. Bend a spoon." "Only Leader Sabrina does that, if I can remember." "Then you're not psychic." Will gasped, "You mean you still want to test my abilities? Oh, you're so persistent."

Will placed the cards back into his pocket and looked up at the sky between the leaves. "I suppose you don't come out often." You nodded, watching as Xatu skipped towards you and danced happily. You reached out and stroked its head, and the Pokemon snuggled under your warm hand. "It's usually hot in this season, I'd rather stay at home," You said, "I'm just going to say you got lucky for that guess."

Will waved his hands, "It wasn't a guess, [Y/N]. I swear!"

"Damn. You still haven't convinced me." Yeah, you weren't convinced. That fact you'd rather stay at home in this weather was obvious. You hardly went out to meet anybody and most of the time you were on your PokeGear for social life.

That included Will. But the Elite Four was so insistent on bringing you out for an afternoon walk, you couldn't deny. And besides, he was cute and fun to be with. Denying would be stupid.

You met Will sometime back when you were working part time at the League, trying to sell at the market area. You were making sales to an Ace Trainer when a purple haired boy with a Robin-like mask came up to you. "Welcome to the PokeMart. Can I help you?" You asked with a genuine smile on your face.

"Sure you can, [Y/N]. I'll take a few Full Restores to annoy the hell out of my challengers when my Pokemon are dying," he smirked, opening his wallet and placing a few notes on the counter. You were about to get change when it hit you; you don't even know this guy except for the fact he's an Elite Four. How did he know you?

"You know my name." You mumbled. He somehow heard you and nodded, "And I'm sure you know me by my title. Name's Will." "You're new here aren't you? Since Ma'am Lorelei left, they had trouble finding a replacement for her." You replied, smiling and passing him his order of full restores. "Indeed they did. Took me awhile to get in." Will admitted, "Would you like to exchange numbers?"

You thought for a moment. Surely he wasn't...picking you up? Flirting with you? "No I'm not flirting with you, [Y/N]. You rarely come around and I don't know you as much as the others who work here," Will said, as if he read your mind.

And that's how you became curious to him and he became curious to you and how you both ended up sitting on the same bench in the park.

He pat your shoulder in a friendly manner and you turned to him. "Yeah, Will?" You acknowledged. "Ah, [Y/N]. You seem to take fancy in someone." Will casually said, as if it was no big deal. You blushed slightly. "Am I? Stop showing off your skills already!" You chuckled and whacked him on the shoulder. "Hey hey hey, I know you do!" Will insisted, "If you like him I'm sure he likes you back."

"How can you tell? You don't even know who I'm referring to." You pointed out. Will hummed a song you barely recognized, and somewhat ignored your question. "Will!" You shook him a bit, trying to get his attention.

_Ring ring!_

"Ah, sorry. Got a call." Will said, taking his PokeGear out of his pocket. "Hey, Lance. Yeah? ...Okay...Yeah I understand...Now? Seriously? But I...alright, alright. I'll come over." He hung up and sighed. "What's up?" You asked. "Lance called. They need me back at the League. Sorry." You waved your hand, "No it's fine. I'll see you another time then."

Will stood up, dusted his pants and motioned Xatu to follow him. Xatu made a rather upset noise, reluctant to leave you. Will crossed his arms, and Xatu understood immediately. It flapped his flat wings and waddled to it's trainer. "Well, see you [Y/N]." He said, walking a few steps.

Suddenly, he stopped and scratched the back of his head. "By the way," he started, kicking the floor a bit. You perked up as he turned slightly towards you.

"I kind of fancy you too," And he walked away, Xatu trailing behind him.

You placed your hands over your mouth in shock. That's when you had to admit...

Maybe he really was psychic.


	3. Sidney: Spit it out!

**AN: My aunt's place is so nice and quiet in Melbourne. I'm listening to all the Pokemon Home Town themes while I write. It fits the atmosphere a little? Haha.**

**Next is the Dark-type master from Hoenn: Sidney! Come on, you know he's awesome. Upbeat ,guitar playing punk Elite Four FTW.**

* * *

><p><em>Sidney: Just spit it out.<em>

Hoenn! Ah, Hoenn. You stretched yourself and skipped out of your cabin to the deck. Your Ampharos (AN: It's too cute. I'm sorry :D) toddled along with you, it's small little tail lighting up and wagging behind. "Hey Ampharos, are you excited? We're arriving in Hoenn!" You cheerfully said, pinching the cheeks of the yellow creature.

Ampharos cried out in excitement. "We'll be here for awhile until Volkner fixes up Sunyshore. Maybe a year." The Pokemon suddenly looked frustrated. "Don't worry, little guy. Volkner had a contact with a certain Elite Four member. What's his name...Sydney? Sidney? We're docking soon and we'll meet him there." The Pokemon understood and let out another happy cry. You grinned at it before turning to see the ship docking right in Lilycove City.

"So he's described as...punk and has only one tuff of red hair. Can't be hard to miss, right Ampharos?" You turned to your Pokemon, who was already looking around for the Elite Four member. Dragging your heavy luggage down the ramp, you looked around the harbor.

"Any sign of him yet, Ampharos?" You asked the Pokemon. The yellow guy shook his head disappointingly. You placed your hands on your hips. Really? How can someone with a god forsaken bald head and a tuff of red hair be so hard to find? He should stand out like a sore thumb...

"[Y/N] I presume?" A male voice said behind you. You jumped and turned around to see a boy that fit the description very well. "I..uh..yea. That's me." You managed to say, feeling rather awkward with the sudden appearance of the boy.

Ampharos was looking at the male cautiously, tilting it's head to one side and then another. "Hm. A girl with [your hair color] and [your eye color]. And an Ampharos. You match the description. I'm Sidney. I'm sure Volkner has told you about me?" You nodded. Ampharos was still speculating Sidney, and eventually he scratched the Pokemon behind the ear. It looked very content.

"A Pokemon from Johto! You don't see them often here. Any interesting Dark-types over there?" He asked, still playing with Ampharos. "Dark-types in Johto? ...Not many from what I've heard." Sidney looked disappointed for a moment.

Ampharos eventually waddled over to you, looking pleased and extremely eager to get going. "We should make a move. Hopefully you'll like it around here," Sidney said, smiling rather brightly...despite the way he dressed. That smile was rather attractive...But you shook that thought off. He was just going to show you around Hoenn. That is all.

"Hey wait. Shouldn't you be at Ever Grande City?" You asked, well aware about the time the Elite Four spent indoors battling trainers. "I'll let Steven handle that," The punk replied, smirking.

_Meanwhile at Ever Grande City..._

_"Has anyone seen Sidney?" Steven cried out, taken aback by the sudden disappearance of the Master Dark-type trainer. The other three looked at the champion and shook their heads._

_Steven went into full-fledged panic mode and violently scratched his head with both hands. "We are missing an Elite Four member! A challenger can come in anytime! Anyone knows how long he'll be continuing this disappearing act?"_

_**"**A year." Drake replied, bored._

_Poor Steven._

You probably didn't want to ask what was happening in Ever Grande City...

"Alright! So, where do you want to start? The contest hall is a nice place," Sidney said in a upbeat tone, trying to make you feel welcome. You shrugged, "I guess we could start there." "Great!" And just like that, he grabbed your wrist and sped off...With Ampharos waddling behind trying to catch up comically.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly six months since you arrived in Hoenn. It was somehow like a second home to you now. But it wasn't just the island.<p>

Leaving Sidney behind didn't seem like a very good thought to you.

It was everyday, every morning till sundown, that you were accompanied with him to travel around the island.

And then you'd go back to your hotel in Lilycove and tell yourself a million times that you didn't have a thing for the Elite Four member.

None. Zilch. Nada.

Then you'd curse Volkner for setting this shit up.

Damn Gym Leaders...

Sometimes trainers would come up to Sidney and ask two questions:

1. "Can I battle you?"

2. "Is she your girlfriend?" while pointing at your flushed face.

The second question was more common among the females who knew Sidney. And when they gave you dirty looks, you felt offended but usually shrugged it off.

Even Ampharos was quite certain you had a thing for the Dark-type trainer. The Pokemon would teasingly prod you whenever you were near him and you'd shoot a glare at it. Then it will turn away innocently and pretend it wasn't implying anything.

Damn Pokemon...

* * *

><p>"Hey, I hope this doesn't sound too personal but...do you have a boyfriend?" Sidney suddenly asked. The question caused you to choke on your drink.<p>

It was the tenth month of your stay in Hoenn and you were at a cafe in Slateport, somewhere along the beach.

"I-I'm sorry Sidney? No. No I don't have one," You managed to say, picking up a tissue to wipe your mouth and to hide that stupid blush that easily came about. "Why?" You asked, curious.

The punk shrugged, taking the question he had just asked lightly. Men...

"You hardly talk about people. Like there's no one spice up your life." Sidney answered. You thought back for a moment. He was rather right. Volkner was always busy, Flint was with the Elite Four and Dawn and Lucas were usually helping out Professor Rowan. "Drop the subject, Elite Four." You couldn't help but smile a little despite sounding rather serious. "Woah, you're smiling." Sidney had a sharp eye.

"Big deal." You replied.

"You obviously have a crush on someone!"

"No, Sidney. Drop the subject." Your smile was pulling back into a grin.

"Grinning!"

"Sidney, stop it!"

"Denialllll~."

"Oh my goodness, you're so childish. How did you get into the Elite Four like this?" You started laughing and placed your hand on your face, embarrassed. Sidney raised his hands in a comical manner.

"Skills."

Well at least he dropped the subject.

Ampharos wasn't the least bit impressed and decided to prod you.

Pft. Pokemon...

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the last day in Hoenn...<p>

...

...

...

And all you got was _constant, freaking **prodding**_ from your Ampharos!

"What's with your Ampharos? It's been prodding you for quite awhile." Sidney noticed, looking at the Pokemon skeptically. Like how it did when it first met him.

"Um. Yeah. It has been. For awhile." You started. Ampharos was eyeing your every move. You fiddled with the handle of your luggage, getting ready to board the ship back to Sunyshore. Somehow, you weren't that eager to go back anymore.

"You've been really great Sidney. Thanks for...everything." You managed to say, taking a deep breath after that. "I mean, when you go back to Ever Grande City everyone is going to murder you and yet you didn't really mind," You continued. Ampharos was still eyeing your every move...

**_Prod._**

Alright. That did it. Enough of the prodding.

"You've been a very good friend and thanks for showing me around Hoenn and...uh..." You paused mid-sentence. There was a moment of silence before Sidney started chuckling.

"Pffft. Hahahaha! You're such an amusing person [Y/N]. If you have anything to say just spit it out," Sidney insisted, still laughing away.

Ampharos made a cheerful sound. You sighed and rubbed your temples. Ah well. Might as well just spit it out.

You were about to open your mouth when the Elite Four member raised his hand to stop you. "If you're that interested in me, I'd be glad to know," He calmly said.

"Huh? Wait, you mean...?" You trailed off, taking a step back in shock. You smacked your forehead, "Oh sweet Arceus." Then you both burst out laughing so loudly to the extent that almost half of Lilycove was looking at the two of you thinking "What the hell is an Elite Four member doing with a random girl here and laughing as if they are high on drugs and had too much Protein?"

_Ding! Ding! _

"Last call for Sunnyshore City. Last call for Sunnyshore City. S.S Anne is departing soon." A woman's voice filled the harbor.

The laughter died down upon hearing the reminder. Sidney cleared his throat nervously, "Ahem. Well...guess this is goodbye then..."

"Spit it out, Sidney. You've got something to say yourself." You teased, pointing a finger at his smiling face. Ampharos nodded in agreement. Sidney made a slight chuckle, "Hah. You've got guts. I was wondering if we might see each other again."

You pondered. Heck yeah, you'd definitely want to see him again. After all, Hoenn was nothing without him. And he was a fun person to be with..._And_ right now, Volkner was waiting for you at the other side of the planet. Well, not literally but you get the idea.

_Meanwhile at Sunyshore City..._

"_Damn it, [Y/N]! If your departure was delayed then just freaking tell me!" Volkner complained to himself, rubbing his temple in annoyance._

"We'll see each other again Sidney. I assure you," You promised, nodding your head once and Ampharos jumped for joy. Sidney gave you a slight push on the shoulder, "You better get ready to challenge me when you're back here, or I've wasted my time with you,"

You couldn't help but smile cheekily.

"I'm sure we'll do more than just that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you guys are thinking. Pffft! :P both of you had tea after you battle another year later! Sheesh! But you can think of other ideas, I'm sure.<strong>


	4. Blue: Freaking arrogant

**AN: I'm stuck in the house till tomorrow. More fan fiction chapter for you guys.**

**Now who do we have here? GARY MOTHERF—KING OAK YOU SAY? /cough/ Excuse the language. I meant Blue.**

**I wondered if it was necessary to put Blue in but then he was Champion in Red/Blue/Green/LeafGreen/FireRed/and quite possibly a remake of the Generation I remakes. I named him Gary in my copy of FireRed. Gah. /shoots self with Hyper Beam/**

_Blue: Freaking Arrogant_

Blue was always arrogant. He'd boast about getting his next Kanto badge everytime he happened to bump into you. Even when he received his starter Pokemon, he just kind of rubbed it the hell in both you and Red's face.

That day you happened to be having tea with his sister Daisy when he had burst in with a face of 'I AM GOING TO BE AN ARROGANT JERK NOW'. "Oh hey, it's [Y/N]! Check it out, I got my first Pokemon!" He waved the red and white ball in front of your face teasingly.

Daisy put down her cup of tea and crossed her arms dissaprovingly. "Oh Blue, stop making [Y/N] feel bad. Maybe she'll end up having her own Pokemon and beat you eventually." Daisy was always so calm and somehow you wished you had that kind of characteristic too.

Because you wanted to punch Blue in the face so bad right now.

"Gosh, you're so arrogant! Why can't you be more humble about it?" You asked, gritting your teeth and slamming your empty cup down on the table. "You should be more like Red. He's so quiet and doesn't brag as much as you do," You said, facing away from the arrogant Oak.

Blue clicked his tongue, obviously offended by that comment. "Hmph! I'll beat him and become the Pokemon Champion! Smell ya later, girls!" And just like that, he stalked off to Route 1.

You calmed down after Daisy kindly poured you another glass of tea. "Thanks Daisy." You said, trying your best to smile after that incident. Daisy kindly smiled back, "You're welcome. With that kind of arrogance, brother's going to have some trouble either way." You nodded, "Maybe. I should take a walk with Mom's Pokemon now."

And so you did. You brought the silly little Bulbasaur to Viridian City and let it play in the grass for a few minutes. It looks very pleased!

And then Blue decides to 'accidentally' push you. You fell flat on your face on the grass and Bulbasaur came running up to you. "Whoops." Blue sarcastically commented, covering his smirk. "What's that for?" You angrily asked, lifting yourself off the soil and dusting your pants.

"It was an accident, really," Blue insisted, obviously lying. You grumbled, "Who in the right mind would believe that!" His arrogant and cocky attitude was pissing you off.

Blue waved his hand, "Alright. It was for what you said back there. That's all. Smell ya later!" And he stalked off agian, chin held high in a negative manner. Bulbasaur petted your hand and you felt better. "Don't worry about him. Red will teach him a lesson! Whether be it in minutes, days, months or maybe even years. He'll learn." You picked up Bulbasaur and carried it in your arms.

You sometimes would visit the other cities and pick up a few things for your Mom or yourself. And you can clearly recall whenever you happened to bump into that idiotic Blue.

He first appeared in Celadon City when you were at the Poke Center. "Yo, [Y/N]!" Oh shit.

"Check this, I've got 4 badges now. And what has Red got? 3! He's always one step behind me! He'll never catch up." Blue said, waving the Rainbow Badge under your nose. With one hand carrying Bulbasaur, you smacked his wrist away.

"You've got half the Kanto badges. Yea yea, GREAT achievement I know. But the last time I saw Red he simply tilted his hat at me, smiled and walked off. He didn't need to brag! At least he greeted me," You said with a hint of annoyance in your voice. When you looked back at Blue, you somehow managed to catch a glimpse of distress in his eyes, but it faded as quickly as you had noticed.

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything rude or witty...and walked out the PokeCenter.

Without his famous "Smell ya later!" catchphrase. What was that all about?

The next time you saw him was Viridian City again, and he was dashing out of the Gym with a ridiculous grin on his arrogant face. Argh. And you happened to be passing by.

Shit.

_Thud!_

Both of you collided and both of you fell down. You rubbed your forehead to ease the pain...and you opened your eyes to see an Earth Badge under your nose. Sweet Arceus...

"Impressed now, [Y/N]?" Blue asked as you stood up. He had gotten all eight badges. You couldn't deny it, that was rather impressive even for someone as cocky as Blue. But if you were to say yes, you'd be admitting defeat and that he was right all along. And with that big ego of his, it'd just inflate...Can it inflate bigger anyway?

"Tch. Go challenge the League if you're so hell bent on impressing people," you replied, crossing your arms disdainfully and not even bothering to look him in the eye. That hit him like rock bottom. "Are you...freaking serious?" Blue stammered, taking a step back, "I just earned all eight badges. How are you not even one bit surprised? It's not like you could do it." Pft, please. You could, you just didn't want to. You didn't want to end up like that.

"You heard me. Go beat Lance. Go crawl your way through Victory-fucking-Road, and get back to me with proof you've become the new Champion. Because quite frankly, your ego is freaking large. Hopefully Red will drill it into your thick skull, because I can't," You finally said it. Yeah, that was really harsh. And not mentioned you cursed. There was silence, awful silence. Blue had nothing to say.

Absolutely nothing. And because he had absolutely nothing to say, he walked away.

This time head hanging.

* * *

><p>"[YN]!" Daisy exclaimed as you walked in her house. "Hey Daisy. How's everything?" You said, smiling. She gave you a quick hug and happily went to prepare a cup of tea. "Everything's fine. It's been three years [Y/N], how have you been?" Daisy asked, offering you a seat.

You grinned, "Same old, same old. Helping Professor Oak and his weird tech machines. I haven't seen Red in awhile." Daisy sighed upon hearing Red's name, "No one has seen him. But his mother would always say no news is good news, so we are sure he's fine."

Then you recalled Blue. You hesitated about asking, but you did just for the heck of it. "Where's Blue?"

Daisy's eyes widened, not expecting you to ask that. "He..He's Gym Leader of Viridian City. But he's out often and it causes trouble for those that want to battle him. He's still as irresponsible as ever." "As expected. Where can I find him?" Daisy shrugged, "I really don't know. Usually he would be at a quiet place."

That was enough for you to hunt him down.

* * *

><p>The news of the volcanic eruption devastated you and that caused you to come back to Kanto from your trip in Unova. Cinnabar Island is now a pile of debris, and only one PokeCenter lay right smack at the edge of the beach. You traveled there for two reasons: one is because you wanted to know what happened to Blaine (he was like a Grandpa!) and second:<p>

You may find that arrogant, cocky kid again.

Walking around the perimeter of the beach, you spotted a figure nearby the run down PokeCenter. It looked vaguely familiar...

You silently crept up to the young, chestnut-haired boy sitting on the beach, who was tossing his PokeBall up and down casually. He didn't seem to notice you until you took a seat beside him.

"...[Y/N]?" He mumbled, barely audible. "Heard you were Viridian's Gym Leader. Whatever happened to beating Red and become the Champion?" You asked, motioning your water-type Pokemon to return to its PokeBall.

Blue chuckled and ran his fingers in his hair, "Everything you said was right. I got trashed shitless by Red." You raised your eyebrow, "So it seems."

"And it's not just my arrogance. The fact I didn't treat my Pokemon lovingly affected it too. I look at the way you treat your's. You're always so happy with them," Blue continued, turning his PokeBall as if he was inspecting it.

You were smiling by now, "I'm glad you learned your lesson," Because you were slightly worn out, you decided to lie on the sand for a moment. The sun wasn't too hot that day and it was rather windy. "Tell me why you were so intent on impressing others...no wait. Impressing me." You asked. Blue didn't say anything for awhile, and finally opened his mouth, "I had a thing for you, alright? Pretty much self explanatory. Not to mention you looked up Red and I was jealous-" "I would have felt the same if you weren't a dick. And hell no, I never liked Red in that way! He was much too quiet..." You interrupted, albeit honestly. "Am I still a dick?" Blue asked, facing you with a genuine smile on his face. He didn't have that "jerky" aura he used to have back then. "I can't say no. Old habits die hard. But you're not a jerk anymore."

Your sun was suddenly blocked by Blue's smiling face, and then you realized he was just above you. "Close enough." "Blue, wait..!" Your voice died when he smashed his lips against your's. The only thing running through your mind was a bunch of gibberish at first but the gibberish went silent as you gladly wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer.

He was still freaking arrogant.

Ah well. Not that you could do anything about it anyway.

_OMAKEEEEEEE._

"Hey, Blue! I got all 7 Kanto Gym Badg-" Ethan stopped halfway in his tracks when he saw Blue making out with a girl on the beach. Just as poor Ethan was about to run away Blue had heard him and shot up, clearly embarrassed.

Ethan was flushing and was waving his hands, "NEVER MIND. I'll challenge you some other time!" And then jumped on his Feraligatr and surfed away...really quickly. Like a Rapidash with Quick Claw.

"I..uh...shit." Blue mumbled. You supported yourself on your elbows and sighed before smiling at the Gym Leader, "He said some other time. Don't worry about him. Now," You caressed his neck, "Where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ETHAN Y U NO WAIT UNTIL ROMANCE IS OVER?<strong>


End file.
